


all work and no play

by antineutrinos



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Hat Films, The Yogscast - Freeform, fuck my life, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antineutrinos/pseuds/antineutrinos
Summary: “Smith, I have something important to tell you.”





	all work and no play

“Smith, I have something important to tell you.”

At the words, Smith’s head snapped up. He’d been sitting down, wasting time on his phone. He looked at Trott, taking in his mouth; a hard line, and his eyes; dark and serious.

Instantly, he had different scenarios going through his head- did Trott want to leave? Was he lying about something? Those words alone- _I have something important to tell you_ \- they instilled more fear in Smith than any horror film ever could.

Smith swallowed. He couldn’t help but to look concerned- when was Trott ever serious? “I- What is it?”

The words were small, and Smith waited in sick anticipation of Trott’s answer. Anxiety rose up inside him, curling and twisting and choking. Trott nodded, took a deep breath, wetted his lips on his tongue.

“I’m a furry.”

 


End file.
